Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour, Chapter 1
by Everett01
Summary: The intro to the story of what happens after Link defeats Ganon at the end of Twilight Princess. It's a story of romance and passion.


**Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour**

*This fanfic is intended only for adults 18+. It contains strong language, descriptions of sexual encounters, and descriptions of violence. If any of these bother you, stop reading now, because I don't need to deal with any whining. No copyright intended, all rights go to Nintendo and the owners of the Legend of Zelda franchise.*

Chapter 1: "We're Just Good Friends"

Link wakes up one morning in his bed in Ordon village. Fado told him to take the day off, since he's been working so hard on the farm for the past few days. He decided that he would pay a surprise visit to Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle. It's been a few months since he defeated Ganon in the fields near the castle. Princess Zelda awarded him the title of Hero of Hyrule in honor of his service to the kingdom. She also made him the highest authority in the land, second only to herself. Before he left on the day of his ceremony, she hugged him and whispered in his ear: "Come back to visit me soon. The gates of Hyrule Castle will always be open to you." He's visited a few times since then, but he is always hesitant to interrupt the princess's busy schedule.

He decided to visit her today because it's been a couple of weeks since he visited last, and she would be cross with him if he didn't visit soon (also because everyone in the village keep insisting that he goes to see her). He gets out of bed and puts on his green tunic and boots, and puts his sword and shield on his back. Princess Zelda gave him a new sword as a gift on the day of his ceremony. Since he returned the Master Sword, she decided to have the master smiths of the royal court forge him the finest sword possible, and gave him that blade. He accepted it gratefully, and it has served him well so far (although nothing can really compare to the Master Sword). He makes sure he has all the gear he'll need, and walks out the door. He takes a deep breath and inhales the crisp air of the morning. It is early autumn, and the air is starting to get a cool, crisp feel to it. He climbs down the ladder, and mounts Epona.

Before departing for Hyrule Castle, he decides to stop by the village to say a quick goodbye to everyone. He stops by Mayor Bo's house first. He knocks on the door, and Ilia answers the door. "Oh, hi Link." She says with a smile. "Hey, Ilia. Is your father home?" Link asks. "Yes, come on in." She says. He follows her inside, and Mayor Bo walks in from the other room. "Ah, Link. How are you, lad?" He asks. "I'm doing quite well. I was just dropping by to say that I'm going to go visit Princess Zelda." Link says.

"You're going to go visit the princess? You are a lucky lad to be such good friends with our kingdom's regent!" Mayor Bo laughs heartily. "Have a safe trip, Link." He says, patting Link on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Thank you." Link says. He turns to Ilia and she smiles. "I'll see you when I get back." He says. "Yeah. Have a nice journey." She says as Link turns to walk out the door.

He decides to drop by Rusl's house before leaving, so he heads over there. Rusl is sitting on the front porch next to Uli, and he stands up when he sees Link approaching on Epona. "Link! Good morning! You look like you're about to head out somewhere. Going to visit the princess, are you?" He calls. "Can't hide anything from you, Rusl. Yeah, I'm about to head to the castle." Link says. Rusl gives him a funny look. "You two have become awfully close, haven't you?" Rusl comments. "Yes, she is a close friend." Link says. "Not too close, I hope. Should we be expecting a happy announcement soon?" Rusl teases. Link turns red and looks away. "N-No! I-we- We're just good friends." Link stutters. "Didn't she offer you to move into the castle last time you visited a few weeks ago?" Rusl asks with a smug smile. "Well yes, but that- she was just offering it to-" Link stutters. Rusl laughs, and Uli laughs lightly. "Alright dear, that's enough teasing." She says. "Alright. Seriously though, you should take her up on her offer. Who else gets to say that they were invited by the princess herself to live in Hyrule Castle?" Rusl remarks. "But what about the farm?" Link asks. "We can manage without you. My son has wanted to start helping out around the village, so Fado offered to teach him how to wrangle the goats. Besides, after everything you've done for us and this kingdom, you deserve better than what this humble village has to offer." Rusl says. "Alright, I'll think about it." Link says. "Have a safe trip, Link." Uli says with a smile. "Thank you." Link says. He gets back up on Epona. Rusl comes up next to Epona. "Give her our best, you hear?" He says with a smile as he clasps arms with Link. Link nods. "I will. See you this evening." He says. He nudges Epona, and rides off.

He departs for the castle. The ride is relaxing and refreshing as he enjoys the scenery on the way through the forest, then through the fields. He comes to the front gates of Hyrule Castle town, and he dismounts Epona. He walks through the town, getting stopped by the occasional admirer who wants to shake his hand and tell him how much of an honor it is to see him. He always politely smiles and shakes their hand before continuing on.

He gets to the gates of the castle, and the guard on duty stands at attention when he see him approaching. "Sir Link! Welcome! Should I inform the Princess that you've come for a visit?" The guard asks. "No, that's okay. I'd like to surprise her." Link says. "Of course, sir. She will be most pleased to see you. The captain of the guard should be able to tell you where you can find her right now. He is in the courtyard right now." The guard says. He opens the gate, and steps aside for Link to go through.

Link walks through the gate, which the guard closes behind him. The castle was finished getting rebuilt a few weeks after Ganon was defeated. The captain of the guard is standing in the center of the courtyard in front of the doors to the castle. He stands at attention when he sees Link. "Oh, Sir Link! What a pleasant surprise!" The captain says. Link walks up to him and they shake hands. "Always good to see you, Captain." He says. "The princess will be most pleased to hear that you've come for a visit. Shall I send a guard to inform her?" The captain asks. "That won't be necessary. I'd like to surprise her." Link says. "Ah, excellent idea, sir. You should find her in her chambers." The captain says. "Thank you, Captain." Link says. He walks up the steps to the castle doors, and goes inside.

After walking through the corridors and stairways of the castle, he comes to the door of Princess Zelda's chambers. He knocks, and he hears her voice from inside. "Come in." She calls. He opens the door and steps inside. The princess is standing by the table of her study holding a book when he enters, and she turns to look when he opens the door. Her face lights up when she sees who it is. "Link!" She says in surprise as she drops the book onto the table. She quickly walks over and hugs him. "I'm so happy to see you! I wasn't expecting you." She says. "Hello, Princess. I'm glad to see you too." He says, hugging her back. She pulls back to look him in the eye with her arms still around him. "Link, I told you to just call me Zelda." She says with a light laugh. "My apologies Prin- I mean, Zelda." He stutters. She giggles and lets go of him. "What gives, Link? It's been weeks since your last visit." She says. "I'm sorry, I just don't like interrupting your schedule. I'm sure you're busy, since you're the princess." He says. "Yes, but I don't care. I will take time out of my schedule for you to visit. You are the kingdom's hero, after all. It's the least I could do." She says.

"And, to be honest...I've missed you." Zelda says. Link looks at her with a slightly surprised look, and she looks slightly sad and embarrassed. "Being this kingdom's regent is difficult. I have a lot of responsibilities. The only social interaction I get is with diplomats and the guards here in the castle. It gets lonely here sometimes." She explains. She smiles at him warmly. "That's why I enjoy your visits so much. You are my only real friend, Link. And when you visit, I don't feel lonely anymore." She finishes. He smiles and hugs her. "I'm sorry, Zelda. You are my friend too. I won't let you be lonely anymore." He says. "Does that mean you'll take me up on my offer to live here in the castle?" She asks. "I don't know, Zelda. I don't think I'm fit to live in such regal surroundings." He says. "Nonsense. You would liven up the place. I already have the best room in the castle prepared for you, the room just down the hall from mine. You can decorate it however you please, as long as you are comfortable." She says. "But I always help out with the farm in Ordon." He says.

"Last time Mayor Bo and your friend Rusl visited me here, they both insisted that the village can manage without you. They told me that they want you to do what you want, and to not feel shackled down to Ordon. And if I need to, I can send farmers to help aid with the chores. Any more excuses?" Zelda asks. "Well..." Link trails off. She looks at him with a smug smile. "Oh alright, you win." He says. She smiles. "Good. I'll send a group of servants tomorrow morning to help you move your belongings here." She says. She looks at a clock hanging on her wall inside. "Ah, it's about time for lunch. Would you like to join me?" She asks. "I'd be honored." He says, offering her his arm. She takes it gladly, and they walk together to the dining hall. "I'm pleased to have you here. I always enjoy some non-formal company." She says as they walk down the hall together. "Is being princess that difficult?" he asks. "I can handle the duties that come with being regent, and I have no problem meeting with dignitaries and overseeing the kingdom's security. But everywhere I go and everyone I talk to, it's always a formal occasion. Since I'm the princess, I have to always stand on ceremony, and act my part as a proper princess." She says. She hugs his arm tighter. "You're the only person I can relax and be myself with, Link. You are my one true friend." She says. He hesitates for a moment, then put his free hand on hers. "You know I'm always at your service, Zelda. Whether you need my sword, or just my company." He says. "Yes, I know. And thank you." She says.

They come to the dining hall, and they enjoy a nice lunch together. Link tells her stories of funny and interesting things that have happened to him on the farm and during his adventure. She listens with fascination and interest, and he makes her laugh several times. "So what was it like as a wolf?" She asks. "It was strange at first, but once I discovered what I could do, it was exhilarating! I could hear the faintest sounds, see in the dark better than I can as a human, and track the faintest scents as if they were still fresh. And once I got the hang of walking on four legs, I ran so much faster than I've ever been able to in human form." He says. She takes a sip from her chalice, then looks gives him a funny look. "That sounds amazing. I'm curious about what it would be like." She says in wonder. "I was so surprised when you first showed up in the tower with Midna. I didn't know what to expect." She says. "Were you disappointed?" Link asks. "Disappointed? Hardly. To be honest, I was actually impressed. Especially when I saw you in action." She says as if he was an idiot for even suggesting that.

"It wasn't a big deal. You were in trouble and I had to stop Ganon. Especially after what he did to you." Link says. "Always so protective and modest. That's one thing I admire about you." Zelda says. She dabs her lips with her napkin and sets it on her plate. "Are you finished?" She asks. Link wipes his hands and mouth with his napkin and sets it on his plate. "Yes. Thank you." He says. She smiles and stands. "Good. Shall we return to my chambers?" She asks. "As you wish." Link says. They walk together back to her chambers.

They spend the afternoon chatting and laughing together. Around sunset they enjoy a lovely dinner together before Link prepares to return to Ordon. Zelda walks him down to the castle gates. The guards have Epona ready and waiting for him. "Have a good night, Zelda." Link says. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says. He turns to get on Epona, but she grabs his arm and pulls him over to her. She kisses him on the cheek. "Sleep well." She says softly in his ear. He turns slightly red. "Sleep well, princess." He says. She smiles and gives him a look. "I mean Zelda." He says with a laugh. He gets on Epona and rides off.

When he arrives home, Rusl, Uli, Mayor Bo, Illia, and the children are all waiting for him. "Welcome back, Link!" The children all shout as he rides up to them and dismounts. "Hey, everyone. I'm back." Link says smiling. "Did you see Princess Zelda?" Asks Talo excitedly. "Yes I did, Talo." Link responds. "What is she like? Is she as beautiful as people say she is?" Beth asks. "She is very beautiful. Beautiful enough to enchant you with just one smile. She is very caring and wise. And she is easily the kindest person I've ever met." Link says. "Ooh! Sounds like Link's got a girlfriend!" Talo says. Link gets red in the face. "N-no! We're just good friends!" He insists. Geez, how many times have I said that today? He thinks to himself. Ilia sighs and shakes her head.

"Alright, enough teasing Link. I'm sure he's tired after being gone all day. Let's let him rest." Mayor Bo says. "Oh. Actually Mayor Bo, I have an announcement to make, since pretty much everybody's here." Link says. "Alright. Out with it, lad." Mayor Bo says. "I've decided to move to Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda will be sending a group of servants to help me move my belongings there tomorrow morning." Link says. "Well it's about time, Link! I knew you'd eventually come to your senses!" Rusl laughs, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll come back to visit, won't you?" Collin asks. "Of course I will. I'll visit whenever I can." Link responds. Everyone gives him their best wishes, and they decide to see him off with a nice village breakfast before he departs in the morning.

Link returns home to his house and begins to pack. He gathers up most of his belongings and decides to pack the rest in the morning. It is now dusk outside, so he lays down in his bed up by his window. He looks out at the moon and smiles. "Good night, Zelda" He whispers before closing his eyes. Back in her room at Hyrule castle, Zelda is looking up at the moon also. "Good night, Link." She whispers before turning around and going back inside.


End file.
